koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bansei no Kizuna
Bansei no Kizuna (万世之絆), roughly translated as "Immortal Ties", is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD set Towa no Kizuna. It is the fourth Gi Trio trio performed by Takeshi Kusao, Masaya Takatsuka, and Eiji Takemoto for their respective characters: Yukimura Sanada, Kanetsugu Naoe and Mitsunari Ishida. The lyrics include a battle cry that was used during medieval times to raise morale before or after combat. Traditionally the commander incites the first two syllables of the chant, and the troops are expected to shout the finisher at the top of their lungs. Close English equivalents would be "hip hip hooray" or "hurrah", but their usage differs greatly and drops the heavy military undertones from its Japanese counterpart. It is respectively left untranslated on this page. Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: ARCHIBOLD :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :制覇！ :えいえいおう！ :幸村: 乱世の嵐にさえ揺るがぬもの :其れこそ我らが義の誓い :万世(ばんせい)の絆 :三成: 東天に紅き陽が 昇る限り :我らは信義の道を往(ゆ)く :天下無敵 集う奇跡 :熱き正義 其の為に :上がる狼煙 明日を目指し :兼続: 共に往かん いざ進め :ひた走れ 前進 :なぎ倒せ 敵陣 :幸村: ひらりひらりひらりひらりと :戦わば 命中 的中 無我夢中 :志三つ :此の心ひとつ :幸村: きらりきらりきらりきらりと :無双の槍 負けはせぬ :幸村: 烈しき生き様 :三成: 気高き理想よ :兼続: 貫く我が愛 :不義を討つ　天晴(あっぱれ) :我ら勇者　もののふ！ :制覇！ :えいえいおう！ :幸村: 天下が如何(いか)に動きゆくとしても :変わらぬ 友との此の縁(えにし) :万世の至宝(たから) :三成: 命が消えようとも消えぬ焔(ほむら) :我らが心に燃え上がる :一騎当千 助太刀せん :共に抗戦 どこまでも :明日が為に 愛がゆえに :兼続: 共に往かん いざ進め :翔け抜けろ 大地 :切り抜けろ 窮地 :幸村: ひらりひらりひらりひらりと :ギリギリ 五分五分 大勝負 :苛烈なる戦 :勝ち抜いて行くさ :三成: きらりきらりきらりきらりと :逆転して 勝利せん :嗚呼 太平の時代が来(きた)れば :此の鎧を脱ぎ捨て 笑い合おうぞ :運命(さだめ)を抱き 出会いし仲間よ :同じ夢と友情 覚悟を此の胸に :幸村: 烈しき生き様 :三成: 気高き理想よ :兼続: 貫く我が愛 :団結す 雄々しく :我が名こそ もののふ！ :制覇！ :えいえいおう！ :幸村: 共に往かん いざ進め :ひた走れ 前進 :なぎ倒せ 敵陣 :兼続: ひらりひらりひらりひらりと :戦わば 命中 的中 無我夢中 :志三つ :此の心ひとつ :兼続: きらりきらりきらりきらりと :剣の舞 負けはせぬ :幸村: 烈しき生き様 :三成: 気高き理想よ :兼続: 貫く我が愛 :不義を討つ 天晴(あっぱれ) :我ら勇者 もののふ！ :制覇！ :えいえいおう！ :制覇！ |-|Romaji= :seiha! :ei ei ou! :Yukimura: ransei no arashi ni sae yuruganemono :sorekoso warera ga gi no chigai :bansei no kizuna :Mitsunari: touten ni akaki hi ga noburu kagiri :warera wa shingi no michi yuku :tenka muteki tsudou kiseki :atsuki seigi sono tame ni :agaru noroshi asu wo mezashi :Kanetsugu: tomo ni yukan iza susume :hita hashire zenshin :nagitaose tekijin :Yukimura: hirari hirari hirari hirari to :tatakawaba meichuu tekichuu mugamuchuu :kokorozashi mittsu :kono kokoro hitotsu :Yukimura: kirari kirari kirari kirari to :musou no yari make wa senu :Yukimura: hageshiki ikizama :Mitsunari: kedakaki risou yo :Kanetsugu: tsuranuku wa ga ai :fugi wo utsu appare :warera yuusha mononofu! :seiha! :ei ei ou! :Yukimura: tenka ga ika ni ugokiyuku toshitemo :kawaranu tomo to kono enishi :bansei no takara :Mitsunari: inochi ga kieyoutomo kienu homura :warera ga kokoro ni moeagaru :ikki-tousen sukedachisen :tomo ni kousen dokomademo :asu ga tame ni ai ga yue ni :Kanetsugu: tomo ni yukan iza susume :kake-nukero daichi :kiri-nukero kyuuchi :Yukimura: hirari hirari hirari hirari to :girigiri gobugobu daishoubu :karetsunaru ikusa :kachinuite iku sa :Mitsunari: kirari kirari kirari kirari to :gyakutenshite shourisen :aa taihei no jidai ga kitareba :kono yoroi wo nugi-sute waraiauozo :sadame wo idaki deaishi nakama yo :onaji yume to yujou kakugo wo kono mune ni :Yukimura: hageshiki ikizama :Mitsunari: kedakaki risou yo :Kanetsugu: tsuranuku wa ga ai :danketsusu ooshiku :wa ga na koso mononofu! :seiha! :ei ei ou! :Yukimura: tomo ni yukan iza susume :hita hashire zenshin :nagitaose tekijin :Kanetsugu: hirari hirari hirari hirari to :tatakawaba meichuu tekichuu mugamuchuu :kokorozashi mittsu :kono kokoro hitotsu :Kanetsugu: kirari kirari kirari kirari to :tsurugi no mai make wa senu :Yukimura: hageshiki ikizama :Mitsunari: kedakaki risou yo :Kanetsugu: tsuranuku wa ga ai :fugi wo utsu appare :warera yuusha mononofu! :seiha! :ei ei ou! :seiha! |-|English Translation= :To victory! :Ei ei oh! :Yukimura: If one thing remains staunch within the turmoil of chaos, :then it is our oath of honor, :our immortal bonds :Mitsunari: As long as the sun rises in the eastern sky, :we shall walk our paths of faith :We need to gather miracles and :passionate justice to become invincible :Therefore, we raise the signal fires towards the future :Kanetsugu: Let us go together. Now, march! :Charging forward at full speed, :we shall topple the enemy camp :Yukimura: Nimbly, nimbly, nimbly, nimbly :I get lost in the fight as my blows hit and strike home :Our motives are three :Our hearts are one :Yukimura: Moving, moving, moving, moving in a flash :My unparalleled spear is unbeatable :Yukimura: A fierce way of life :Mitsunari: My noble ideals :Kanetsugu: Pierce through, my love :Strike down the unjust; splendid! :We are heroic samurai! :To victory! :Ei ei oh! :Yukimura: The land may shift as much as it likes :My ties with my friends will never change, :It is my indestructible treasure :Mitsunari: Though we may lose our lives, our undying fire :shall always burn bright in our hearts :We're mighty brothers who shall always support one another :We'll be together at no man's land, anywhere :for the future and the love we share :Kanetsugu: Let us go together. Come, at once! :We'll sprint to the ends of the earth :We'll break through any adversity for one another :Yukimura: Swiftly, swiftly, swiftly, swiftly :we'll cut it close to fifty-fifty in this do-or-die brawl :In this relentless war :we'll survive to see victory :Mitsunari: Moving, moving, moving, moving in a flash, :we'll turn the tide and emerge triumphant :Ah, when the time of peace comes at last, :we'll shed our armor and laugh together :Embrace our fates, well-met comrades :Our hearts are resigned to our shared dream and friendship :Yukimura: A severe way of life :Mitsunari: My dignified ideals :Kanetsugu: Pierce through, my love :We unite through gallantry :By our names, we are true warriors! :To victory! :Ei ei oh! :Yukimura: Let us go together. Come, at once! :Charging forward at full speed, :we shall topple the enemy camp :Kanetsugu: Nimbly, nimbly, nimbly, nimbly :I become absorbed in the fight as my blows hit and strike home :Our wills are three :Our hearts are one :Kanetsugu: Moving, moving, moving, moving in a flash, :my sword dance is impregnable :Yukimura: A ferocious way of life :Mitsunari: My noble ideals :Kanetsugu: Pierce through, my love :Strike down the wicked; magnificent! :We are heroic samurai! :To victory! :Ei ei oh! :To victory! External Links *Official Youtube preview Category: Songs